The Baby and the Lullaby
by FreckledBrunette
Summary: A shrieking baby can't be quieted no matter what they do, until Merlin steps up and reveals one of his talents. Now the nobles want to hire him from Arthur. Talent reveal. Please R&R. I don't own Merlin
1. Lullaby

Another prompt XD This one by sarajm.

* * *

Merlin stood just behind Arthur at the small dinner as usual. Two nobles and a new born baby came to visit Camelot at the invite of Uther. They were celebrating the birth of their first child, a son. They named him Hunter.

Merlin resisted the urge to cover his ears as the baby screams at the top of his lungs yet again. A young serving girl attempts hush the boy. Arthur, Uther, and the parents grit their teeth at the nails on chalkboard sound.

The girl passes the baby off to another servant who rocks him, but it only makes Hunter wail loader. The adults try as they might to carry on with their dinner. Merlin glances over to see little arm and legs waving about as the shrieking slowly gets louder and higher pitched. The nobles look at the servant holding Hunter with utter disgust.

The warlock can't take it any longer, Merlin inches over to servant holding the baby. Arthur sees him making his way slowly and gives him a look asking what he's doing. Merlin returns the look, telling him to trust him. Arthur does so with grim set lips and fingers plugging his ears.

When Merlin gets to the baby he motions to accept the baby. The serving boy happily gives up the yelling child. Uther and the nobles scoff but will try anything to stop the howling.

Merlin shifts Hunter to one arm and waves a finger at the child, Hunter grabs Merlin's finger and grips tight but doesn't stop bawling. Merlin coos the child and it lessens in volume slightly.

Merlin smiles, forgetting the rest of the room totally, his bright blue eyes meeting and locking with Hunters deep green ones. Merlin rocks slightly, and bounces the child gently as he takes a deep breath. Then he starts to hum the tune to a lullaby his mother sung to him as a child.

Merlin pulls the baby close to him and bows his head, grinning at the adorable child.

The humming forms into words as he sees the music start to take into affect.

Hush-a-bye  
Don't you cry

Merlin's deep rich voice fills the room, the attendants at the dinner are utterly shocked at the beautiful voice that flows from this manservants mouth.

Go to sleep my little baby  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies

In your bed  
Momma said  
Baby's riding off to dreamland  
One by one  
They've begun  
Dance and prance for little baby  
Blacks and bays, dapples and greys  
Running in the night  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies

Can you see the little ponies  
Dance before your eyes  
All the pretty little ponies  
Will be there when you arise

Hush-a-bye  
Don't you cry  
Go to sleep my little baby  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the little ponies...  
All the prettly little ponies...

(Song by Catherine Raney. How she sings it is how I imagine Merlin singing only deeper)

Merlin coos at the sleeping child and pulls his finger from the loosening grip. He shifts Hunter to both arms and smiles affectionately at the baby. Merlin places the sleeping angel in the servant boy's shocked arms and moves to go back to his station behind Arthur when he senses something different about the room and freezes.

Every person in the room was staring at him in shock, every jaw to the floor.

Merlin shifts uncomfortably and Arthur breaks the silence, "Merlin, I didn't know you could sing like that."

Merlin drops his eyes and fidgets, itching for everything to go back the way they were. He didn't mean for them to hear but when he gets singing he gets a bit carried away. "No one did, Sire." Merlin replies.

Uther looks astonished, "why would you not share such a gift?"

Merlin hesitates and says, "my mother was afraid someone would find out about my talents and take me from her. I guess it just became a habit to hide them, my Lord." Uther nods understanding.

Arthur's eye brows scrunch, "talent _s_? Them? You have more?"

Merlin's eyes widen slightly and he nods.

"And here I thought you were useless," mutters Arthur.

"Well," Uther sits back in his chair and surveys his son's servant, "what are they?"

Merlin sighs unnoticeably and clasps his hands behind his back, "well, among other things I can play the lute."

Four sets of eyebrows shoot up, Hunter's father asks, "and how would _you_ know how to play the Lute?"

"My father left before he knew my mother was pregnant," Merlin avoids looking Uther in the eye, "but before he left he gave it to her, he had taught her to play it. She taught me."

Uther smiles and nods, "it is to bad we do not know who your father was, I would have liked to meet him."

"Me too, My Lord, me too." Merlin bows his head and strides quickly to his spot behind Arthur.

Arthur took his hint and started chatting with the nobles again, but the mother interrupted, "Merlin, is that your name?" At his nod she continues, "I would like you to come with us to take care of Hunter, you seem to be the only one able to calm him. If, that is, its alright with your master." She nods her head to Arthur.

Merlin's eyes widen slightly, "no disrespect intended, m'Lady, but I am very happy where I am."

"We will raise your salary," she says quickly, almost desperately.

"Now hang on!" Arthur exclaims, butting into the conversation much to the relief of Merlin. "Merlin is my servant and he will stay that way." Merlin relaxes, knowing Arthur won't let anything happen.

Uther frowns, "but Arthur, I thought you would be happy to get another servant, you are always complaining about your servant." Merlin frowns unnoticed.

"Now father, I'm just saying that because I have to have _something_ to complain about and Merlin gives the perfect opportunity," Arthur hates having to put his foot in his mouth, but if it means he keeps Merlin he would do it gladly.

Uther presses his lips but gives a sharp nod.

The two nobles are scowling as much as they can without being disrespectful.

Before anyone can say something he can not weasel out of Arthur blurts, "Well I think its time for me to retire," Arthur gets up before anyone can protest, "Merlin." Merlin follows quickly and as close as he can.

Only when they were half way to Arthur's chambers did they relax. Arthur mutters, "that was close." Merlin chuckles at the understatement.

Of couse like Arthur, he continues, "I can not _believe_ you kept that from me. Do you know how many times that would have been useful?"

Merlin snorts, "and you wonder why I didn't tell you."

"You'll have to sing and play the Lute for me sometime." Arthur says.

Merlin sighs knowing this will come up next time Arthur is bored or is confined to his chambers again, "not on your life..." Merlin says dryly.

Arthur just laughs, "we'll see."

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'm not sure if I should continue this story or keep it as a one shot. What do you guys think?


	2. sickness

"I can't _believe_ I'm resorting to these measures, I'm the bloody prince for God's sake," Arthur grumbles as he keeps looking over his shoulder as if he expects Merlin to come barging through the door.

Arthur shifts on his feet nervously and eyes the potion in his hand. "How do I eyen know I can trust Leon with this? I mean he was basically laughing as he gave it to me."

Arthur was getting a bit desperate, Merlin flat out refused to sing OR play for him. He had tried _everything_ , and he so wanted to hear Merlin sing again. It had been _beautiful_. Not, of course, that Arthur would tell his best friend, he would never hear the end of it!

So Arthur did the only logical thing, he is going to fake a sickness.

Arthur discreetly lured Leon into his chambers by the most top secret ways known to man (well Arthur).

He, of course, used Merlin.

He explained the dire situation to Leon in full, who promptly started giggling. But quickly tried to cover it up, to no anvil.

Leon got Arthur a potion that will create all the symptoms of a bad cold (with out the runny nose much to Arthur's relief).

Arthur sighs and sniffs the air above the potion bottle and recoils in disgust. It certainly smells like Gaius's remedies.

Grimacing, he downs it in one swallow.

Arthur sits on his bed coughing. Arthur's body suddenly aches, and his head feels as if filled with cotton.

He lays down with a groan and hopes it will be worth it.

~(o)~

Merlin pushes open Arthur's chamber door with his shoulder and sits down Arthur's breakfast on the table.

"Rise and shine, Sire!" Merlin yells cheerfully, with a wide grin on his face.

Arthur groans and partial whimpers, not that he would ever admit that and if Merlin said _anything_ Arthur would have no choice but to kill him swiftly and without hesitation.

"Meeerlin, I think I'm sick. I don't feel good. Not at all." Arthur whines. No, a prince of Arthur's 'standard' never _whines._ No, he simply informed Merlin.

Merlin chuckles, "I know." He quickly rolls Arthur over gently and sits him up.

Not giving Arthur enough time to protest, he tilts Arthur's head back and pressing that spot on the jaw that makes it open, pours in the most vial tasting potion Merlin could make.

Merlin pinches Arthur's noes and covers his mouth, forcing him to swallow. "This is the antidote to the sickness potion you took last night. You will be as good as new by the time I get you changed! _Aaaaannd_ I even added some extra ingrediants, to make it tase better, just for _you_! Ground frog brains and goat testicles, yum." Arthur recoils in his mind, how on Earth did _Mer_ lin even get those things! It's down right revolting.

Arthur finally swallows the last of it and glares at Merlin, huffing.

Merlin flits about, getting Arthur's clothes for the day.

Arthur's jaw ticks and he crosses his arms.

Merlin pauses, "awwww, is the wittle prat pouting? Hmmm?" His voice as if he were talking to a baby.

The warlock quickly ducks the goblet launched his way with a laugh.

"I'll have you know, _Mer_ lin, the prince!

Idiot."

Merlin rolls his eyes, "prat."

"fool."

"Dollop-head."

"Clot-pole."

Hey, that's my word!" Merlin motions for him to put him arms over his head to help with the tunic.

Arthur nods, "yes and it suits you nicely." Arthur's curiosity gets the best of him, "how did you know I took a potion?"

Merlin chuckles and reaches to grab another item, "I heard Leon laughing about it to Gwen." (Yes he could have talked to Gwen *says defensively* she grew up in his house hold as a servant/daughter of a servant you know.)

Arthur scowls, already planning on how he will get Leon back for it, Arthur suddenly looks up. "Wanna help me get payback from Leon?" Arthur wiggles his eyebrows and grins.

Merlin rolls his eyes and agrees, it will get Arthur off his back about singing.

Or so he thinks.

* * *

I do plan on continuing and if you have ideas about pranks going back and forth between Arthur, Merlin and Leon (not sure if Merlin will switch sides at some point). But we have to keep them slightly subtle with being still in Uther's reign and all. And for ideas for Arthur to try to get Merlin to sing for him. Which will also flow smoothly into the story. :)


End file.
